


Long Day

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: prompt: from some drabble list that i lost oops





	Long Day

It had been a long day, to say the least. With 4 different meetings, an interview, an hour-long business call, and a “serious discussion” with your boss, you were dead on your feet. You were just ready to get home and lie on the couch with your wonderful girlfriend, Jasmine.

Your phone went off as you closed your laptop down, and you saw Jasmine had texted you. “ _ Hey babe – working late?”  _ You sighed, realizing it was already 5:30; you should have been home 30 minutes ago.

“ _ No _ ,  _ just a rough day. Want me to get pizza on the way home?”  _ You set your phone down to grab your briefcase, but it went off immediately.

“ _ It’s ok, I’m making something for you (: love you babe.” _ You grinned at your sweet girlfriend’s text. 

“ _ Love you too. Be home in 20.” _

* * *

 

As soon as you stepped in the door of your apartment, you vaguely smelled spaghetti – but no food was anywhere to be found. In fact, neither was Jasmine. You set down your briefcase, pulling out your phone to call her and make sure she was okay. But before you could unlock it, your screen lit up with another text.

“ _ I’m in the bathroom. Bring a fork and a scrunchie.”  _ You laughed, grabbing a fork out of the silverware drawer and the hairtie off your wrist as you made your way to the bathroom. 

Jasmine was sitting in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles, with a tub tray containing two bowls of spaghetti and two glasses of red wine over her lap. You marveled at the sight of her beauty, before she noticed you at the door and laughed.

“Come on, babe. Dinner’s ready.” You smiled, stripping off your clothes and tying your hair back. You grabbed the fork and laughed as you slid into the warm water, trying not to kick your girlfriend as you sat across from her. You took a bite of the spaghetti, Jasmine smiling at you as you savored the flavor.

“Feeling any better?”

“How’d you know my day sucked?”

“y/n, we’ve been dating for three years. I know you better than I know my damn self.” You both laughed, digging into the delicious food.

Soon, the spaghetti was completely gone, the tray set aside, Jasmine laid in your lap as you stroked through her hair. “You know, the lavender is a nice touch, love,” you said. She smiled in response, tracing patterns on your thigh with soap suds. Suddenly, she turned back to you, her eyes locked on yours, a mischievous smile spread across her perfect face.

“Ready for desert?” Before you could respond, she had slid down, face in your lap. You sighed, letting the warm water and Jasmine’s mouth overtake you. She truly was perfect.


End file.
